Ventajas de ser Luffy
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Él pestañea un momento, parece no entender del todo mi respuesta pero luego se pone de pie con una sonrisa y apaga el televisor. —E-Espera… ¡LUFFY!. Y en segundos estoy tal saco de papas en uno de sus hombros. —¡YOSH!. Esta sería una tarde interesante. Entre estas y otra tardes, amaba las ventajas de que Luffy fuese como era. AU. Contenido muy fresa pero sin caer en Ooc XD


_Aquí Kiriha-chan reportándose con una idea muy fresa. Son ocho viñetas o no sé como rayos se diga xD. Son ocho porque amo el número ocho, así de simple._

 _¡VIVAN LOS CHICOS COMO LUFFY!_

 _Advertencia: Universo alterno y ligero Ooc._

 _One Piece © Eiichiro Oda (#Respect)_

* * *

 **Ventajas de ser Luffy  
—Único—**

" _Una simple ecuación, sin complicaciones que te dejen confundido. Si esto es amor, amor, amor… Es la cosa más sencilla de hacer."_ **  
Love Is Easy –McFly**

 **I.**

Me senté en la arena y miré las olas del mar acercarse, chocar con mis pies y provocarme corrientes eléctricas. Eso me relajaba bastante en momento como estos, momento en los que me gustaría ir a su casa y armar un escándalo como ella. _Pero yo no soy como ella._

Y lo peor es que él no le decía nada a ella, pero qué le podía decir. Él era sincero, y decía lo que sentía. Yo había aceptado estar a su lado conociendo bien esa –a veces- problemática personalidad suya.

—Oi, Nami…

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no tenía que fijarme bien para saber quién era pero aun así lo hice.

—Dime, Luffy—dije sonriente.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No sonrías así, odio esas sonrisas engañosas—se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras jalaba una de mis mejillas.

Intenté quitar su mano pero su agarre era firme.

Luffy y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos desde los diez años, bueno, recuerdo que fue en mi cumpleaños. Así que yo tenía once y el diez. Pero eso no es relevante.

Me había mudado a una casa lejos de mis amigos, una pequeña ciudad cerca a las playas a las que siempre iba en el verano con mis amigas. Ahora estaba viviendo aquí no sólo en el verano. No me desagradaba, de verdad que no, pero me sentía a veces muy sola porque no tenía amigos como en mi ciudad natal.

Monkey D. Luffy había sido mi primer amigo y ahora… el chico que no salía de mi cabeza.

Pero nadie lo tomaba mucho en cuenta cuando estábamos en secundaria… Ah. Pero en prepa… Creció un poco más, agarró más cuerpo y de alguna manera ganó más fans. Entre ellas la culpable de mi estado actual. Rebecca. Razón por la que también me había cortado mis cabellos antes largos y ondeados, estaban ahora a la altura de mis hombros.

Boa Hancock había sido un gran dolor de cabeza toda mi vida, de veras que sí, desde que la conozco sabía que no nos llevaríamos bien. Pero si alguien podía entender mi estado actual… era ella, ella entendía a la perfección mi actual rechazo hacia Rebecca.

Rebecca no me parecía una mala persona, digo la verdad, tiene la imagen –o al menos la da- de una chica bien portada. Una joven que es bastante amable y carismática, sentía que ambas nos entendíamos porque sólo teníamos mamá. Íbamos siempre de un lado al otro desde que llegué a este pueblo pero jamás imaginé que pasaría lo de hoy.

—Eh. Nami, te van a salir arrugas así como pasa, bien pero bien feas, ah. Deja de fruncir tus cejas.

Lo miré molesta antes de voltear a un lado el rostro.

—Ella tiene la culpa.

—Rebecca solo la está pasando mal—defendió rascándose la cabeza.

Gruñí molesta. Lo peor es que Boa me lo había advertido, sobre la hipócrita que podía llegar a ser, la pelinegra al menos no fingía que era su mejor amiga y me despreciaba a diestra y siniestra.

Si había algo que me molestaba de él, definitivamente era que se preocupara por todo el mundo. No podía ver a nadie triste que trataba de ayudarlo poniendo su integridad física en peligro en algunos casos… Aunque admito que también es una de las cosas por las cuales me había gustado… _No mientas, te sigue gustando_.

Pero hoy había pasado la raya ella.

— ¿En serio dejarás que una chica vaya llorando a tu casa?

—Tú también lo has hecho.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

—Yo no llegué gritando escandalosamente para hacer que salieras.

—Cierto—dijo mirando hacia el cielo—. Pero… No sé Nami, olvídate de eso.

—No lo olvidaré.

Porque habíamos estado hablando como siempre, de cualquier trivialidad como de costumbre. Amaba esos pocos momentos con mi amigo, no había tanto tiempo como antes en el colegio cuando podíamos estar en los recreos. Él no iba al instituto al que yo iba y no podía verlo como antes por mis constantes trabajos… _Y ella lo había arruinado_.

Jamás debí decirle a Rebecca que me gustaba Luffy, pero es que creí que las mejores amigas se lo contaban todo. Ella me había dicho que me apoyaría y ahora… AHORA PARECÍA QUERER QUITÁRMELO.

Claro está que Luffy no le pertenece a nadie.

Yo tenía muy claro que mi amigo nunca aceptaría ataduras, le gustaba ser como era y eso me había quedado muy en claro desde que lo conocí. Y aceptaba eso porque él me buscaba para cualquier cosa y yo no me negaba a nada. A nada. Era feliz con sólo tenerlo a mi lado para escuchar sus estupideces y ocurrencias.

—Yo no olvidaré cuando tiramos papel higiénico mojado al techo del salón—dijo divertido.

Lo miré sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Había sido último día de clases, Luffy me estaba esperando fuera y yo por cosas de la vida me quedé mirando el ventilador. Lo que me llevó a mirar lo que había alrededor de este. Mi amigo me dijo que sólo había una forma de que eso resultara ahí. Y en pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos tirando papel mojado al techo. Nos hubiésemos terminado el rollo de no ser porque Shanks-sensei nos había encontrado. Suerte que fue él porque hubiésemos estado en problemas de no ser así.

—Yo, sólo te hice una pregunta—me quejé recordando.

—Sí, pero no te quejaste cuando te convencí de hacerlo… Shishishishishi…

Reí junto con el sin poder evitarlo.

—No cambies de tema—dije mirándolo, intentando estar seria, pero no podía, seguía sonriendo.

—No te enojes Nami, de veras que te ves bien… fea cuando estás molesta—dijo mirando en otra dirección.

Sonreí.

—Luffy, no sabes mentir.

—C-Claro que sí—refutó tartamudeando.

 **II.**

Luffy y yo miramos boquiabiertos a Zoro, quien huía de nuestras miradas y estaba levemente…

 _¿Sonrojado? ¡Zoro! ¡¿Sonrojado?!_

—ES CHISTE, ¿VERDAD?

—CÁLLATE BRUJA—se quejó lanzándome una palomita.

— ¿TIENES HERMANA?—preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

Ambos lo miramos.

—LUFFY, ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE AHORA, ZO-

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!—exclamó ofuscado—. ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO TENÍA HERMANA Y YO NO LO SABÍA!

Choqué la palma de mi mano contra mi rostro. _De verdad que este chico es…_

—LUFFY, TU MEJOR AMIGO ESTÁ ADMITIENDO QUE LE GUSTA UNA MUJER Y TU-

— ¡¿TE GUSTA ALGUIEN?! Espera… ¡¿TU HERMANA?!

Zoro arrugó la nariz algo perturbado.

— ¡NO!

—A ZORO NO LE GUSTA APIS—aclaré poniendo las manos en sus dos hombros.

— ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES APIS?—preguntó ladeando el rostro, mirándolo a él.

—MI HERMANA—soltó Zoro ya cansado de repetirlo.

— ¡¿TE GUSTA TU HERMANA DE VERDAD?!—preguntó nuevamente, más sorprendido que antes soltándose de mi agarre.

— ¡QUE NO!—gritó a punto de golpearlo.

—PERO SI TE GUSTA ALGUIEN…

Huyó de su mirada.

— ¿PERONA?

—NO.

— ¿CÓMO SE LLAMABA ESTA CHICA?—se preguntó más a sí mismo—. Esta que siempre estaba tratando de vencerte en kendo… TASHIGI—afirmó con un puño en su mano.

—NO.

— ¿No se llamaba así?

—SÍ.

—TE GUSTA.

— ¡NO!

Zoro estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y aunque sabía ya la respuesta me daba demasiada risa la situación como para intentar detenerla.

—KUINA—soltó después de un rato de estar pensando.

—NOO…

— ¿MONET?

— ¿A quién su sano juicio…? ¡NO!

— ¿Qui-Quiénes… Jajaja… son esas… Jajajaja… esas chicas?—pregunté riendo.

—LAS CHICAS CON LAS QUE SE HA ACOSTADO.

Dejé de reír y lo miré entre sorprendida y asqueada.

—Eres un cerdo—dije espantada—. ¡¿POR QUÉ YO NO LO SABÍA Y ESTE IDIOTA SI?!—pregunté poniéndome de pie.

— ¡HEY! ¡NO SOY IDIOTA!

—PORQUE ERES MUJER, Y LAS MUJERES SE APOYAN ENTRE SÍ Y ME GRITARÍAS POR ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A UNA DE TUS AMIGAS…

—Ninguna de ellas es mi amiga—dije recordando todos los nombre que había mencionado.

—Ah. Cierto. BONNEY Y CALIFA—dijo Luffy de repente.

Lo miré furiosa.

— ¿¡QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A BONNEY!?

— ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE GUSTA?!—preguntó el pelinegro parándose a mi lado, mirando al igual que yo a su amigo aun sentado en el suelo.

— ¡LA PROFESORA DE SU HERMANITA!—grité sin poder estar calmada.

—Aj. Ya cállense, no puedo ver la película—se quejó ignorándonos, huyendo del tema—. A penas si tenemos tiempo de relajarnos y no paran de gritar, mejor hubiese ido a clases.

Cierto. Yo también me había escapado de clases por culpa de Luffy y Zoro, quien había dicho que quería liberarse al menos un día de la Universidad. Por eso habíamos venido a casa del pelinegro.

— ¿Y quién es esa?—me preguntó mi amigo a mi lado, tomando asiento ahora más calmado.

—Una mujer muy bonita—aclaré recordándola, con el tono de voz más bajo—. Tiene la piel algo bronceada, con cabello lacio y un poco largo y-

— ¿Ojos azules?

Lo miré sorprendida, pestañeando un poco.

—Sí…

— ¿Nico Robin?

Esto captó la atención del peliverde quien se había metido un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

—Vive al lado.

Mi rostro se desencajó y Zoro se atragantó con las palomitas. Habíamos prácticamente gritado toda la conversación y sobre todo, yo había gritado que le gustaba. Gracias Luffy.

 **III.**

Oí como la puerta de mi casa se abría y dudé un momento sobre levantarme, de verdad que no tenía muchas ganas. Al fin eran vacaciones y no tenía ganas de hacer nada más, tenía unas ojeras horrorosas que no me molestaría en ocultar. Después de todo él me había visto sin maquillaje y le daba prácticamente igual. Esas ojeras eran la evidencia irrefutable de que había trasnochado para terminar mis trabajos.

— _¡NAAAAAMIIIII!_

Genial.

Pensé varias veces hasta que desistí de ponerme en pie. Era increíble como estando en el colegio había deseado salir y ahora quería volver. Las tareas del instituto eran un dolor de cabeza tremendo y apenas si tenía tiempo para distraerme.

— _NAMIIIII._

El grito se oía más cerca y supe que había subido las escaleras.

Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada.

—Oiii~ Namiii~

Y ahora estaba en mi cuarto.

—Sé que estás despierta, vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre—apunté aun con la almohada en mi rostro.

—Sí, pero ahora me han hecho entrenar hasta drenarme… ¡Ese viejo de Rayleigh es un demonio de verdad!—se quejó al mismo tiempo que sentía un peso extra en mi cama—. Venga Nami—suplicó.

Abrí mis ojos y giré mi rostro para mirarlo con un puchero. _Adorable._

—Estoy cansada… ¿No quieres mejor pedir comida?

—No—dijo inflando sus mejillas—. Vamos a ese restaurante bonito.

— ¿Baratie?

—Sí, sí—asintió sonriente.

—No me gusta ese restaurante.

La comida no era mala, de verdad que era bastante agradable. Pero qué caso tenía soportar al coqueto mesero si es que el chico que te gustaba no se ponía celoso.

—Vamos Nami, la comida ahí es deliciosa~ ¡Y no gastamos nada!

 _Touché._

—Sólo si me llevas en tu espalda.

Lo dudo un momento antes de ponerse de pie, para luego ponerse en cuclillas. Sonreí.

Me acerqué a él y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, dejando mis piernas a cada lado de su espalda.

— ¡Yooosh!—gritó sujetándome de las piernas y levantándome, pero se quedó quieto un momento—. Nami…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de girar su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Subiste de peso?

— ¡IDIOTAAA!—grité pateándolo, bajándome rápidamente de él, volviendo a acostarme en mi cama.

Él sí que era el mejor en decir halagos.

—Nami, ¿qué tienen de malo unos kilos de más? ¡No estás gorda!

—CÁLLATE.

—Nami, ya pues~ De veras que has subido un poco de peso, ¿no te lo podía decir?

—POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IDIOTA.

 **IV.**

Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana al lado mío, era increíble lo pequeña que se veía mi casa desde donde estaba.

La única forma de llegar al famoso restaurante era por medio de un bote hacia la gran isla. Claro que me acuerdo una vez que Zoro y el mesero de este restaurante habían competido para ver quién llegaba nadando más rápido. Pero esa era otra historia.

El gran barco-restaurante estaba anclado a la isla donde vivían todos los trabajadores de este negocio. Donde también había grandes cosechas de los frutos y vegetales que necesitaban. Aunque de hecho su especialidad eran todos los pescados y mariscos. Vivían por los alrededores incluyendo a los dueños y los pescadores.

—NAMI-SWAAAAAAN~

Un tic molesto se apoderó de mi ojo.

Era un gran alivio no tener que pagar pero… a veces me preguntaba si valía la pena.

— ¿No te molesta si me siento a almorzar a tu lado~?—preguntó meloso con una sonrisa.

Vinsmoke Sanji era hijo de uno de los dueños del gran negocio y trabajaba tanto de mesero como de cocinero. Era una gran persona, amable, elegante, caballeroso pero… demasiado coqueto.

—Para nada, Sanji-kun—dije sonriente, esas sonrisas que Luffy odiaba, pero estaba tan ensimismado en su plato que ni siquiera me prestaba atención.

Se sentó a mi lado y sonrió antes de comenzar a platicarme. Lo escuchaba atenta, era genial cuando no estaba en plan: _Don Juan._ Hasta habían cosas en las que coincidíamos al charlar.

—Oh. Cierto—dijo mientras con su tenedor pinchaba un trozo de carne de una tonalidad anaranjada de su plato y lo ponía en el mío—. Hice esta salsa hoy, ¿me dirías si te gusta?

Asentí sin apuros y después de ponerla en mi tenedor me la llevé a la boca.

—Hm. Está deliciosa—dije sorprendida al mirarlo, sonreía complacido y volvía a pinchar otro trozo.

De verdad que estaba muy sabroso, y por eso hice algo sin pensar mucho.

Con rapidez, antes de que bajara un poco su tenedor para ponerlo en mi plato, comí la carne de este.

Me miró sorprendido, pestañeando velozmente.

Alejé mi rostro y me tapé la boca avergonzada.

—Discúlpame—pedí después de haber pasado la carne—, no sé qué me pasó… creo que se me están pegando malos hábitos de este niño—me quejé mirando a mi lado.

Para mi sorpresa, Luffy me miraba y a Sanji también. Serio. LUFFY SERIO. ¿Algo ha pasado?

El rubio al sentir la mirada del pelinegro insistentemente sobre él, como si le temiera de alguna forma, algo que no entendía… La mirada de él estaba extraña, nunca antes había visto esos ojos… Pero a diferencia del rubio, no me daba miedo, mas no estaba acostumbrada… Bueno, el rubio se disculpó y se puso de pie dirigiéndose rápidamente a quién sabe dónde.

Yo miré a mi plato y seguí comiendo, prefería no darle vueltas al asunto.

—Nami—llamó.

— ¿Hm?

Me miró fijamente y ladeó la cabeza frunciendo los labios y las cejas.

—Nunca has comido nada mío.

Pestañeé confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—Que nunca has dejado que yo te dé de comer—se quejó soltando su tenedor.

—Tú no compartes tu comida—señalé rodando los ojos.

—Tú nunca me has preguntado—contratacó.

—Bueno, pero usualmente tú siempre me quitas de mi plato… Supongo que si yo te quitara me quitarías aún más.

Frunció más el ceño.

—Me siento traicionado—admitió extendiendo un trozo de pescado en su tenedor.

Lo miré unos segundos y luego al pescado, repetí la acción un par de veces. _¿Estaba entendiendo bien?_

— ¿Qué?

—Come—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¿Luffy estás enfermo?

—No, sólo celoso—admitió aún con las cejas fruncidas.

Me sonrojé violentamente antes de abrir la boca y aceptar la invitación. Estúpido Luffy y su blanca franqueza.

 **V.**

Nos manteníamos en silencio, la noche estaba cayendo y yo me limitaba a ver el cielo con sus distintos colores. Luffy remaba el pequeño bote sin mucho apuro, le había ofrecido ayuda pero él me había dicho que podía solo. A pesar de que estaba cansado por el entrenamiento, como me había dicho al llegar a mi casa.

Aún me preguntaba qué pasaba por su cabeza, tal vez quería preguntarme por qué había pagado la cuenta.

No suelo hacerlo pero él siempre pagaba por mí, yo tampoco era muy buena gastando el dinero, menos cuando es mío. Pero creí que sería correcto hacerlo. Sólo esta vez que había sentido a Sanji tan incómodo.

—Nami—llamó.

Miré en su dirección, él miraba a un lado.

— ¿Crees que Zoro logre estar con Robin?

Ya veo. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé, es importante saber qué piensa ella.

Él pareció confundido al mirar en mi dirección.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque a Robin también le tiene que gustar, ¿no?

— ¿No basta con que a Zoro le guste?

—Claro que no, los dos se tienen que gustar.

Se encogió y frunció las cejas.

—Eso no es justo, él debería estar con quien le gusta.

—Si fuese así, todas las chicas que gustan de Zoro también tendrían que estar con él.

Mi amigo pestañeó y dejó una perfecta "o" en sus labios.

—Cierto…

 _Igual que las chicas que gustan de ti_ —pensé algo molesta, de verdad que era odioso que fuese tan popular.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si Zoro la besara?

Volví a pestañear. _¿Tanto interés a qué vino?_

—No lo sé… ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque ya conoces a Zoro el casanova, ya te dije la lista de las que se ha tirado… Creo que no me sorprendería si la llega a besar.

Cierto.

—Bueno, si a ella le gusta lo dejará.

— ¿Y comenzarán a salir?

—No lo sé, Luffy.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Robin se nota madura.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Qué pensará bastante en si meterse con Zoro o no, por su largo historial con mujeres.

— ¿Eso es importante?

Asentí efusivamente.

—Entonces es bueno cuando un chico no tiene historial.

Lo miré fijamente.

De verdad que no me importaba que Luffy no tuviera historial pero a Koala le importaba por el tipo de experiencia.

—Creo que depende de cada chica.

Nos quedamos en silencio, uno muy incómodo en el que Luffy no dejó de mirarme fijamente.

Se puso de pie de la nada y velozmente, asustándome, porque el bote se tambaleó un poco por lo brusquedad de su acción. Yo me sujeté de ambos lados y lo miré interrogante.

—Ya me harté, Nami, las chicas son muy complicadas.

—Qué mier-

—Me gustas, ¿quieres estar conmigo o qué?

No, no podría haber esperado mejor escenario que este. Era tan… Luffy.

 **VI.**

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo le correspondí.

 _Maldición. Esto no está funcionando._

—Entonces… ¿vas a ir?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No—dije aun firme.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que besarte para poder convencerte?—se quejó sin soltarme de la cintura.

Miré en otra dirección.

—Las veces que quieras, no iré.

Luffy había llegado a mi casa hacía más de una hora, con la idea que había estado comentando toda la semana. La misma en la que llevábamos saliendo.

—No puedo no ir. Se molestará conmigo—dijo buscando mi mirada, volteé en otra dirección.

—Que se moleste, no es asunto mío.

—Nami~

Rebecca cumplía veintiún años y había hecho una reunión en su casa, a la cual Luffy había sido invitado y yo no. YO NO. Quién chucha sabe por qué, me molestaba porque hasta hace una semana ella juraba y rejuraba que éramos las mejores amigas. Parece que ya no lo éramos más. Obvio que ella nunca fue mi mejor amiga, Vivi ocupaba ese puesto. Pero igual estaba molesta.

—Vamos, no te hará daño.

—NO—enfaticé—estoy invitada.

—Qué importa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo quiero que vayas conmigo.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡QUE NO!

—Shishishishi… Mira esos dientes de tiburón… Eres una gruñona—molestó aguantándose la risa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y apreté los labios, si reía no habría marcha atrás. Pero la cara de Luffy con las mejillas infladas para no reír era bastante graciosa.

—Pero me gustan bastante esos dientes, no son como los de Zoro que parece retrasado.

No pude más.

Reí a carcajadas recordándolo enojado. _Zoro retrasado._

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos saliéramos de mi casa rumbo a la casa de la cumpleañera. Estaba algo lejos, pero debido a que estábamos conversando todo el camino no nos dimos cuenta cuando llegamos. Las luces estaban encendidas y en el pequeño jardín de afuera estaban algunas personas, quienes nos saludaron sorprendidos al vernos de la mano.

Divisé a Rebecca nada más entrar, no fue difícil cuando tenía una ridícula corona dorada en su cabeza. Debía admitir que se veía bien con su vestido y eso pero en este momento no quería verle la cara.

La música se apagó de un momento a otro, y todas las miradas cayeron en nosotros. Luffy aún no me dejaba ir, seguía mi mano en la suya… Ahora que lo pensaba no habíamos comentado a nadie sobre nuestra relación, ni a Zoro. Bueno, no creo que necesitemos aclararle a él, es bastante inteligente aunque no lo parezca y se podía dar cuenta solito.

Pero es que en este momento no sólo era Rebecca… Sino Silk, Marguerite, Boa, Keimi, Ran, Enishida, Kikyo y Shirahoshi quienes tenían rostros de: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!.

—Oiii~ Esa canción es genial, por qué la han quitado—se quejó el pelinegro sin ser consciente de la situación.

 _Quiero irme a casa. No debí venir._

— ¿Nami? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Koala corriendo hacia mí.

Sí, era raro estar de la mano de Luffy. Pero es que tampoco me soltaba.

—Sí—dije sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué estaría mal?—preguntó el inocente joven a mi lado.

—Pues… Nunca los había visto de la mano…

Monkey dejó su boca abierta mirándola a ella y luego a las demás mujeres expectantes. Me miró a mí unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Koala.

—Pues creí que cuando salías con alguien se tomaban de la mano…

 _Genial, estoy muerta._

— ¿QUÉ?

—Tranquilas chicas—desestimó Rebecca con esa sonrisa amable a las demás que estaban desencajadas, sonrisa que había comenzado a odiar—, Lucy se refiere a que han salido de casa.

Cómo odiaba ese apodo, era una de las razones por las cuales ella se le pegaba tanto.

Tenía tantas ganas de cerrarle el pico, pero no quería problemas. Bastante feo era estar con el periodo en una noche tan calurosa.

— ¿Qué hablas?—interrumpió Luffy a los nuevos murmullos—. Le pedí a Nami para estar hace como una semana.

— ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?

Miré a Luffy y este me devolvió la mirada confundido, sonreí de aquella forma que no le gustaba y pareció entender.

 _Te adoro Luffy._

 **VII.**

La música a todo volumen comenzaba a afectar mis oídos.

Divisé a mi grupo de amigas y compañeros bailando.

Yo para variar estaba sentada, al lado de Luffy quien parecía bastante aburrido. A él no se le daban muy bien las discotecas, prefería quedarse en casa. Pero nuestro grupo de conocidos había decidido reunirse como penúltimo día de vacaciones. Final del verano y esas cosas que los jóvenes solemos usar como excusas para ir a algún lugar.

Ya habían pasado dos meses.

Tomé de la mano a Luffy y me levanté con él, caminando hacia afuera.

— ¿Nami?

No lo escuchaba perfectamente porque los oídos me zumbaban.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estaba aburrida—admití sonriéndole—. Vamos a tu casa, podemos ver una película.

—Pero creí que querías venir a esto.

Lo miré un momento.

—Prefiero pasar contigo la noche—dije sonriendo.

Ahora que lo pienso… _Mis palabras se pueden haber tomado en otro sentido._

— ¿Será que no me he vestido bien?

Volteé a mirarlo confundida.

Luffy podría vestirse siempre como quisiera, para mí se vería exactamente igual de atractivo.

Había elegido un polo rojo, y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban en sus pantorrillas. El sueter de casi la misma tonalidad de los pantalones le quedaba bastante holgado y caía por un costado. Su fiel sombrero de paja estaba colgando, de la liga de este mismo, en el cuello, descansaba en su nuca. Y sus chanclas. No se veía mal, no había nadie con zapatillas en ese club, no con este calor infernal.

—Te ves bien.

Él me miró fijamente.

—Tú te ves mejor—opinó mientras me miraba fijamente haciendo un puchero.

Lo único que podría verse ostentoso era esa chompa felpuda, blanca, que ahora caía por mis hombros. Dejando a la vista un sencillo polo celeste de tirantes. Usaba un short negro al igual que mis sandalias. No había nada de mejor o peor en mi ropa.

—Estamos igual—dije acercándome a él.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras comenzábamos a caminar de la mano nuevamente. Yo unos pasos más adelante de él.

—Oye Nami.

Me detuve chocando mi espalda con su torso.

— ¿Ese tatuaje es nuevo?

Miré ligeramente hacia arriba, del lado derecho. Sintiendo como pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura en un intento de que me quedara quieta.

— ¿A dónde miras pervertido?

Me había hecho un nuevo tatuaje, sí, un par de corazones. No podía evitar querer otro cuando mi hermana tenía un negocio de estos. Me había decidido por un par de corazones casi al comienzo de mi-

—No es mi culpa que siempre uses escotes—se quejó mirándome con un puchero.

— ¿Te molesta?

Negó con su cabeza.

—Debería—señalé seria—. A mí no me gustaría que otros chicos me mirasen como tú.

— ¿Está mal?

—Depende de las intenciones, ¿te acuerdas de compartir la comida?

Él asintió.

—Es parecido, yo no te comparto.

El frunció el cejo.

—Definitivamente no te compartiría—dijo ajustando más su agarre.

Lo sé.

 **VIII.**

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió, Zoro me miró divertido antes de hacerse a un lado para que entrara.

—Ya me iba, diviértanse—dijo de un modo extraño antes de irse.

 _Robin le dijo que si, tal vez._

Cerré la puerta negando con la cabeza, apartando sus estúpidas palabras de mi mente.

Llegué a la sala luego de quitarme las ballerinas. Aun con la mochila colgando de mi espalda, el primer día de este ciclo había sido terrible para mi cabeza, nos dijeron que las tareas aumentarían.

Al llegar a la sala distinguí al pelinegro algo aburrido mirando la pantalla del televisor, haciendo zapping.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mí.

Sonreí antes de levantar dos bolsas con cajas dentro.

— ¿Comida china?

Sonrió mirando al techo.

—Te amooo—dijo alargando la palabra con un tono de voz extraño, parecido al del monstruo come galletas de Plaza Sésamo.

—Lo sé—sonreí satisfecha de esas palabras.

Pronto me quité la mochila habiéndole entregado una caja a él y dejando la otra en la mesa ratona de madera frente al sofá donde estaba sentado. De piernas dobladas.

Me quité el suéter que traía puesto y más cómoda me senté del otro lado del sofá estirando mis piernas, llegando a poner mis pies sobre sus piernas. El sofá tampoco es tan largo. De esta manera estiré mi brazo para tomar la caja y comenzar a comer viendo el televisor, lo ha dejado en un una película sobre un zombie medio raro… Hasta donde yo sabía los zombies no piensan, pero este sí y mucho. Hasta se ha enamorado.

Termino mi caja y la dejo en la mesa, tomando el vaso de agua que Luffy a dejado hace unos segundos en la mesita después de él terminar su caja.

—Nami…

— ¿Hm?

—Zoro me ha dicho que es genial.

Paso el agua completamente para mirarlo algo confundida.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Cómo le dijo él…? Ah. Sí. Tirar.

Abro los ojos sin poder creer lo que acaba de salir de su boca. _Zoro eres una mala influencia._

—Es que él lo ha hecho tantas veces que tuve curiosidad de preguntarle que se sentía… Y me ha dicho que es genial y divertido.

—O-okay…

—Pero parece que no es muy genial porque sino no cambiaría tanto de chica, ¿no?

 _Eres un genio._

—Así que me pregunto si sería más genial hacerlo con la chica que me gusta.

Lo dudo un momento.

Hace sólo unos días había terminado mi periodo. Estaríamos bien hoy. Agradecía ser regular.

— ¿Por qué no?—pregunto sonriendo.

Él pestañea un momento, parece no entender del todo mi respuesta pero luego se pone de pie con una sonrisa y apaga el televisor.

—E-Espera… ¡LUFFY!

Y en segundos estoy tal saco de papas en uno de sus hombros.

— ¡YOSH!

Esta sería una tarde interesante.

Entre estas y otra tardes, amaba las ventajas de que Luffy fuese como era.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Nathalie, Carolina y Ambar, con quienes me divertí a los diez años tirando papel higiénico mojado al baño de chicas XD. Me sentí toda una malota :9_

 _Por Oda-sama, nunca había escrito algo tan rosado como esto. De veras. Creo_ … _Aunque ahora ya estoy dudando._

 _Estoy muy ansiosa porque mi profesora no me responde y necesito imprimir mañana un manual de logo. Terminé escribiendo este fic por una imagen que me encantó. Es la imagen que está ahí arribita en la esquina izquierda. No sé de quien es, pero créditos al autor._

 _Eso esto por hoy._

 _Toda crítica y/o comentario es bien recibida._

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_

Actualizado hoy 20 de noviembre del 2016. 9:52 a.m.


End file.
